Please?
by ThisLullabyGoeson
Summary: It is Katniss and Peeta's last night, Katniss wants to feel something and Peeta is more then willing o help, rated M for lemonn


Tonight is my last night to live as Katniss Everdeen. As soon as I enter the arena, the Katniss Everdeen I once knew would be gone. Didn't she leave just a year ago? The games change you, I knew that, but was I Katniss Everdeen different a year ago? The answer is yes. I do not know if I am prepared to die, all I do know is that I am selfish. I cannot live a life with out Peeta, I may not know what is going on with us right now romanticly; Nor if I know if I like him as I wished to like Gale, but all I do know is that if I am going to die and leave Peeta alone, the least I can do is have me die with him thinking I love him,. There is no way the capital would ever let us both survive: ever. So I am going to make sure that tonight will be the best night of both our lives.

Peeta and I, make our way up the stairs to the roof with a basket full of food and a blanket made of the finest materials we can both lie on. Once on the roof, we set out our things and sit down, and that is when the conversation starts.

"Peeta, this is the last day to be together without any cameras, can we get to know each other a bit more?"

Truthfully, I don't know why I wanted to get to know Peeta that badly. I mean I guess if I am going to die I want to know more about the person I am dieing for.

"Okay love" Peeta says, while pulling me towards him.

"You go first," I poke him playfully. I feel him smile into my hair.

"So what do you want me to ask you?" he asked, while pulling on my braid lightly.

"Anything you may want to know," I reply lightly.

"Okay who was your first kiss?" he asked while pulling me into his lap. This question has caught me off guard. I was expecting more along the lines of "what is your favorite colors?" or perhaps "favorite subject". But of course not, Peeta thinks this is his last day of living, which it sure as hell isn't.

"Hm, Well my first kiss I enjoyed or perhaps wanted was with you, but can I tell you something?" I ask him, I have never shared this with anyone before, but I know that Peeta loves me, so I can trust him.

"Of course" he reply's smoothly.

"Well when I just turned 16 that is the year Prim turned 12, I knew since this year was the year she started the reaping that I had to get her something special. But of course the winter was terrible on us, we were only getting by with Lady's milk, and goat cheese which wasn't a lot, so I needed money desperately. "

"Of course I knew if I asked Gale he would help me, but you know how stubborn I can be. So I thought the only way was to go Cray.." I trail off turning around and looking at Peeta who was dumbfounded.

"Katniss.." He said turning me around so I could look at him.

"You should never have done that, did you, um lose your virginity to him?" He asked with a horrible look on his face.

You see, I have never truly regretted going to Cray. It made Prim so happy, and I never really cared about sex because I was never really close enough to someone to want it. To me when I was 16 sex was only for pleasure. Now I realize that, when you love someone, it is probley amazing to be that close to them. But of course Cray is a memory, a memory that will leave me when I am dead. Memories just drag me back to a place I don't want to be. This is why I shone away from them.

"Yes.." I whisper very quietly, scared at what Peeta might say in return, but all he says is,

"Oh Katniss" and a tear runs down his face. Shouldn't this be hurting me more than it hurts him? Shouldn't I be the one crying and seeking comfort not him?

For I am not a person of many words, so the only thing I can think of is kissing him. It starts off slow but the passion soon heats up.

"Can we uh, go back to the room please Peeta?" I say between kisses.

"Okay love"

As we make our way down the stairs Peeta keeps looking over at me. I grasp his hand with my own and drag him along. What are we going to do when we get to my room? Are we going to kiss and that is only? I don't think so. I don't hope so. The only time I had ever had sex was with Cray, and that was the point; it was sex. I want to know what it is like to make love. Peeta loves me, and I almost feel as if I do too. I truthfully don't know. My father died so early I can hardly remember what it was like to have him and my mother happily married. Well if I am going to die, I might as well let Peeta be happy also.

"Peeta," I say, while I stop him right outside the door.

"We have been spending a lot of time together, and I have been growing feelings for you, really strong feelings, and uh, what I am trying to say is…I feel as though I am in love with you" That was very hard to say out loud. But the look on Peeta's face makes it worthwhile.

He grabs me around the waist and picks me up and spins me, me at only 5'2 and him at 6'1, We have a huge height difference, so he picks me up as if I were a small child. I can't help but hold on and laugh. It feels good to laugh, and feel happy again.

When Peeta finally puts me down I feel very dizzy and lean on Peeta for support as I open the door. Once inside I turn around and pin Peeta to the wall and start kissing him. First he seems almost surprised but, he then starts kissing me back with as much passion as I am giving,

"Katniss" He breaks away.

"Where do you want to go with this? I am a virgin, I understand you are not and that does not bother me because I know you did not make love, like we would do, I just want to know if you are ready for that? Because, god knows how long I can keep myself under control when you are kissing me like that."

"Of course I am ready Peeta," I say with a reassuring smile.

As soon as I am done my sentence Peeta's lips are on mine. I don't hold back and nor does he. This is are last night, we want to treasure it.

Peeta's hands slowly start edging there way up my shirt, he stop kissing for a second just to focus on the project on hand;getting my shirt off. Slowly my shirt is raised and flown to the floor, Peeta gives me a smile and starts kissing me again.

When our chest touch, I moan so loud it is almost embarrassing, but I can tell that Peeta likes it from feeling his lower region. My hands start making their way up Peeta's shirt before I finally get it off. Finally his shirt is paired with mine on the floor and I start working in his pants. Suddenly a pang hits me in my lower region, when thoughts of what Peeta and I will do tonight comes into my mind. Almost as unexpected I groan and start tugging his pants down, Peeta is then standing there in only his brifts on and me only in my lacy bra and panties set that Cinna set out for me.

When I was younger and had hardly any food at all and I was stick and bones I had very small breasts, after the games I also had very small breasts. But now that I have curves like a woman should, I actually have a fairly big size breast. I personally preferd when they were smaller, because they didn't get in my way while I was hunting, but now at this moment, I am glad I filled out.

Peeta slowly grabs me and pushes me onto the bed with him on top of me. He slowly leans in and presses his lips to mine. This isn't enough. I want more, I pull Peeta down so that majored of his weight is now on me, and a satisfactory moan escapes me. Peeta smiles and runs his hands up and down my body. I start to get shivers.

I can feel Peeta's member pressing into me,

"Oh please Peeta" I moan.

I am getting very inpatient,slowly both of our under garments are removed, and Peeta starts kissing his way down my body, while I try to hold in moans and failing miserably.

"Oh god Katniss, you're so perfect" Peeta mumbles, I blush despite myself.

Then Peeta is on me there, making circular motion with his tongue, and holding me down so i don't buck up.

"Oh god Peeta!" I moan, and when i glance down, I can see him smiling.

He then starts moving a finger in and out of me, ever so slowly, I come undone. I love Peetas hands. He starts to move back up my body to kiss me, and when his lips taste like myself, I don't mind. Peeta starts to gentle massage my breast and hes brought me to a moaning mess again.

"Can we do it now Peeta, Please?" I ask out of breath

"Katniss I don't have protection" he reply's

"I don't care, please" I do care, but I am going to die anyways,

Peeta's hand reaches between us and he starts rubbing circular motion on me, to moisten me a bit more. It worked. Finally his hand is replaced by his penis and I am moaning and thrashing out begging him, finally he enters me. He doesn't move for a bit, and we just look at each other. Finally he starts to move.

"God Katniss,you're so tight" he moans by my ear, and starts kissing down my neck.

I do feel very tight, with him inside me, he is stretching me, not to a point where it hurts, but to a poin where it feels good.

"Peeta, faster!" I moan frustrated that I am almost there.

Right when I feel I am on the edge and I am gripping Peeta, so he can hardly move in and out of me, he starts to rub my clit and I am gone, It is the most pleasure I have ever felt. Peeta came while I was one my high. I look at him lying next to me. He is the first to speak.

"Was that okay?" He says with a shy grin. All i can do is laugh.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing, oh my god Peeta" I smile into his chest,

"Okay good" he replys with a chuckle.

I am going to miss this.

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think? I think i am going to do one more chapter if people like it, and if not just leave it as a one shot. I know it the book Katniss is said to be "pure" and stuff, but I didnt really like that, Also in so many fanfictions Peeta isnt a virgin and Katniss is, I hatee that, Not that the wrighters arent good, But anywayss here ya go:P Also i know theres probably spelling error in which I am sorry **

Love Olivia


End file.
